In vehicles equipped with exhaust systems for their engines, the culminations of the exhaust systems are often represented by one or more exterior exhaust elements. In many of these vehicles, each exterior exhaust element is spaced from the edge of an exterior body panel, leaving a gap between the exterior exhaust element and the edge of the exterior body panel.
Operators sometimes assess this gap, and either confirm it if it is satisfactory, or adjust and reassess it if it is not. The operator's assessment and ultimate confirmation of this gap can be performed during the vehicle's assembly, or after the vehicle's assembly, for example, as a part of outflow testing for the vehicle. Vehicle manufactures, among others, may desire to facilitate the operator's assessment of this gap.